A Beautiful Gift
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: AU. Otan-ome, Naruto-kun-sama ? ! Dimlai dari pulang bersama, sampai menyatakan perasaan yang sama juga. Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya berbahagia. Summary nggak jelas  w a


**4****A Beautiful Gift**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Hari sudah siang. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda pelajaran sekolah selesai. Para siswa dan siswi pun segera keluar dari ruang kelas dan halaman sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**-Koridor Sekolah-**

Seorang siswi berambut ungu sepinggang sedang berjalan pelan. Si mata lavender itu menyusuri lantai koridor sendirian, tanpa teman atau pasangan seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya.

Namun…

Drap drap drap

"Hinataaa!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari di koridor.

"?" Siswi—yang telah diketahui—bernama Hinata itu pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Na-Naruto-kun! ?" kagetnya setelah tahu.

Sreeet…

Siswa yang memanggil Hinata itu pun menghentikan larinya dan membuat suara seretan sepatu di lantai.

"Hah… Hah…" Nafas 'Naruto' masih belum bisa diaturnya dengan baik. "Kita pulang bareng yuk?" ajaknya.

Deg!

Muka Hinata langsung memerah bagaikan udang rebus. Dia sungguh-sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Seorang bocah Uzumaki ini mengajaknya pulang? Ah, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung. "Hi-Hinata? Kenapa mukamu merah? Sakit ya?" tanyanya bertubu-tubi dan sedikit panik.

"Aa, ano… Ng-nggak kok…" tolak Hinata gugup. "Ahaha… Ya sudah… A-ayo kita pulang sama…" sambungnya.

"Hm! Oke!"

Langsung saja, Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor menuju halaman sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah bersama-sama.

Sepertinya, baru kali ini Hinata pulang dengan seseorang. Soalnya, sebelum ini, ia selalu pulang sendiri atau dengan adiknya, Hanabi, atau kakak sepupunya, Neji. Tapi, sang adik sedang sakit. Sedangkan kakak sedang ada tur bersama temannya untuk kerja kelompok dari sekolah. Katanya baru pulang besok.

**-Di luar halaman (area) sekolah-**

Tap tap

"Oh ya, Hanabi di rumah?" tanya Naruto iseng-iseng, mengusir suasana canggung.

"…" Hinata langsung menunduk murung.

"Wah… Maaf kalau menyinggung," kata Naruto minta maaf dan salah tingkah.

"Ahaha… Nggak apa-apa kok!" balas Hinata. "Hanabi… Sedang sakit…" jawabnya.

"Oh," respon Naruto singkat.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Mereka pun bersahabat sampai sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa, sepertinya mereka menyelipkan perasaan khusus satu sama lain. Dari cara berbicara, sikap atau perilaku, cara menyampaikan, dan sebagainya.

Namun, mereka masih mengaku sebagai sahabat. Sahabat yang saling melengkapi. Jika yang satu sedang sedih, yang lain akan menghibur dengan perasaan senang. Mereka juga saling tidak terpisahkan. Layaknya langit dan bumi, Yin dan Yang. Walaupun kepribadian mereka saling sangat bertolak belakang, tapi justru itu yang membuat mereka cocok menjadi pasangan.

**.**

Di perjalanan pulang kali ini, Naruto dan Hinata bertemu dengan seorang ibu yang tunanetra. Ibu itu sedang berdiri di pertigaan jalan dengan memegang tongkat untuk membantu penglihatan, sepertinya sedang ingin menyeberang.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Ibu itu…" kata Hinata pelan pada Naruto sambil menunjuk ibu yang ingin menyeberang itu.

"Ah, iya!" sadar Naruto. "Ayo kita tolong dia!" ajaknya sambil berlari kecil menuju ibu tersebut.

"I-iya!"

Tap tap

**-Skip-**

Setelah selesai menyeberangkan…

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya…" ujar ibu itu tersenyum kecil. "Saya yakin hari ini kalian akan dapat kebahagiaan," katanya misterius.

"?" Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Haha, iya…" balas Naruto. "Sama-sama…"

Tap

'Oranye' dan 'ungu' pun kembali berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Eh, Hinata," panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Kau percaya dengan kata-kata yang dimaksud ibu tadi?" tanya Naruto kurang yakin.

"E-entahlah…" pasrah Hinata. "Bisa percaya, bisa tidak."

"… Maksudnya?" Naruto makin bingung.

"Aa! ?" Hinata gugup. "Su-sudahlah… Tidak usah dipikirkan…" cegahnya.

"Omakase da…" Naruto ikut pasrah.

**.**

Setelah agak lama berjalan, sampailah kedua orang itu di blok perumahan masing-masing. Tak perlu berjalan lagi, karena letak rumah mereka bersebelahan. Naruto nomor 10, dan Hinata nomor 11.

"Terima kasih karena udah menemaniku berjalan pulang!" kata Naruto riang pada Hinata.

Deg!

Muka Hinata memerah lagi. Baru kali ini—hanya berdua saja—Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus dari hatinya pada Hinata. Yah… Hinata tidak mengetahuinya, tapi ia melihat dari raut wajah Naruto yang… Kalian pasti tahu lah…

"E-eh… I-iya… A-ano… Sama-sama… Naruto-kun…"

Krieeet

Pintu rumah pun ditutup secara bersamaan.

**-Rumah Hinata-**

Hinata yang sudah sampai di rumah pun segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Kemudian, ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju rumah di kamarnya.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke dapur ingin menyiapkan makanan. Dan kalau ingin ke dapur, harus melewati ruang tengah dulu. Ternyata, di ruang tengah itu, terdapat adiknya sedang menonton acara kesukaannya di televisi.

Hinata yang melihat itu pun langsung bertanya.

"Eh, Hanabi-chan? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata-nee!" jawab Hanabi semangat. "Sewaktu jam 10 tadi, entah kenapa badanku jadi segar lagi!" jelasnya dengan senang hati.

"Sou ka…" respon Hinata, lalu berjalan kembali ke dapur.

Di dapur, Hinata kembali teringat dengan kata-kata ibu tunanetra yang ditolongnya dan Naruto tadi.

**.**

"_Hari ini kalian akan dapat kebahagiaan…"_

**.**

'_Kebahagiaan?'_ pikir Hinata. _'Iya, Hanabi sudah sembuh… Tapi, apa maksud 'kalian'-nya?' _batinnya lagi. "Ah, sudahlah."

Tap tap

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dapur yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah untuk membuang sampah sisa makan malam kemarin.

Grek

Sraaak…

Setelah Hinata membuang sampah itu ke ember khusus…

Grep!

"Ayo! Ikut!"

"Eh? ! Ta-tapi, kemana? !"

"Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan!"

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang menariknya ke suatu tempat di sebelah rumahnya…

**.**

**-Rumah Naruto-**

"Eh, Naruto udah pulang!" seru seorang pria tinggi berambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru sapphire seperti mata Naruto.

"Err… 'Kan emang udah jam pulangnya, tou-san?" sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal pada ayahnya itu.

"Yah… Hahaha…" Ayahnya tertawa garing. "Basa-basi."

"Ckckck." Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah aneh ayahnya kali ini.

"Ya sudahlah, pergi makan sana! Kaa-san sudah masak untuk makan siang!" perintah ayahnya pada Naruto.

"Hai, hai… Wakatta ne…" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"Kaa-san, makanannya sudah si—"

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto-kun!"

"—ap?"

"Eh? Nggak kaget yaaa…" kata Kushina—ibunya—langsung lemas.

"Aaa?" Naruto bingung mau mengatakan apa. "Sejujurnya, aku nggak kaget, kaa-san. Tapi, yah… Mengingat—Maksudku, aku tidak ingat. Sampai kaa-san mengucapkan selamat padaku. Ternyata… Ini hari ulang tahunku ya?" jelasnya panjang lebar dan baru sadar bahwa sekarang hari ulang tahunnya.

Grek

Kushina menggeser kursi di meja makan dan duduk di atasnya.

"Iya," jawab Kushina tersenyum. "Sekarang… Memang hari ulang tahunmu, Naruto-kun…" tambahnya sambil tertunduk menyesal.

"Ano… Kaa-san, jangan tunduk gitu dong! Aku terkejut, nih! Ternyata masih ada yang ingat sama hari ulang tahunku!" cegah Naruto agar tidak mengecewakan ibunya yang tomboy itu.

"Ah? Benarkah?" Mata Kushina kembali berbinar-binar dan dia pun kembali semangat, bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Iya!" tegas Naruto. "Nggak kelihatan ya dari ekspresi mukaku ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Haha, imut deh Naru…" puji Kushina sambil gemas.

"…" Naruto hanya blushing malu.

"Oh ya, sebentar ya. Mau ambil 'sesuatu'," kata Kushina memendam makna kalimatnya.

"… Oke."

Kushina pun berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, mengambil 'sesuatu' yang dikatakannya pada Naruto tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang ditinggal di dapur, tiba-tiba teringat kembali pada kata-kata ibu tunanetra yang ditolongnya bersama Hinata tadi.

**.**

"_Hari ini kalian akan dapat kebahagiaan…"_

**.**

'_Ya, aku memang dapat kebahagiaan. Hari ini ulang tahunku,' _pikir Naruto dalam hati. _'Tapi, 'kalian'? Maksudnya?'_ batinnya lagi, tidak mengerti.

Sementara Naruto sibuk memikirkan maksudnya, datanglah ibunya—dengan menenteng sebuah benda agak besar yang ditutupi kain dengan corak dan motif yang bagus-bagus.

"Hei, Naruto-kun," panggil Kushina membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"!" Naruto langsung sadar. "Eh, iya, ada apa, kaa-san?" tanyanya agak kaget dan takut-takut, kalau ibunya tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ini, hadiah." Kushina memberikan benda tertutup kain tadi pada Naruto.

"Hu-huaaa… Apa ini, kaa-san…?" tanya Naruto penasaran dan kagum dengan kain penutupnya. _'Kalau penutupnya saja bagus, apa lagi isinya,'_ pikirnya jahil.

"Hm… Rahasia!" elak Kushina. "Buka saja sendiri!"

"Eh? Ba-baiklah…" kata Naruto ragu-ragu.

Glek!

Naruto meletakkan benda itu—karena agak berat—dan mengelus-elus kain penutupnya sebentar. Dengan kepercayaan diri serta keteguhan pendirian (?), ia pun menyibak sedikit kain penutup itu.

Srek

Ia mengintip ke dalam, namun tidak kelihatan. Dan, karena sudah tidak sabar dengan hadiah—yang menurutnya sama indah dengan penutupnya—itu, ia pun langsung membuka seluruhnya.

"? !"

Naruto terkejut, sungguh-sungguh terkejut dan benar-benar kaget. Ternyata yang dibukanya itu adalah…

"NAAANIII DAAAAA! ?" teriaknya dengan sekeras-kerasnya. "Ini… Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah…"

"Kau suka?" tanya Kushina puas.

"Kyuubi-chaaan!" teriak Naruto dengan gembiranya. "Serigala kecil dambaanku… Ekornya sembilan… Bulunya coklat kemerahan atau apa ini, katanya Author-nya bingung deskripsikannya… Matanya yang tajam dan menusuk… Imut…!" Naruto… Pedo…?

"Nah, kau boleh merawatnya dengan baik mulai sekarang…" Kushina mengacak-acak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Waai… Makasih ya, kaa-san…" kata Naruto masih mengagumi peliharaan barunya yang masih di dalam kandang kecil itu.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu ruang depan.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang…" Ternyata, Minato—ayahnya Naruto—yang datang ke dapur menemui anaknya dan Kushina, istrinya.

"?" Naruto bingung, apa maksud yang dikatakan ayahnya itu.

"Ah, ya! Wasurete da!" sadar Kushina sambil menepuk dahinya. "Koko de matte, Naruto-kun!" Ia pun kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

Tap tap tap

"Eh, Naruto! Kau nggak merasa ada yang kurang?" tanya Minato dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak, eh?" Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Se-sepertinya ada… Tapi… Aku belum tahu itu apa…" ucapnya pelan.

'_Baguslah kalau begitu…' _ujar Minato dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tou-san, kenapa senyum begitu?" Naruto curiga.

'_Wah… Padahal sudah 'tersenyum tipis', masih disadari juga…' _Minato sweatdropped dalam hati. "Nggak kok, cuma ikut senang karena kau juga senang…" elaknya. "Benar 'kan?"

"Iya!" jawab Naruto gembira.

DRAP!

Kushina datang dari kamarnya sambil berlari. Sampai di dapur, dia agak terengah-engah dan mengelap sedikit peluh di keningnya.

"Ano… Hah… Hah… Naruto-kun…" Kushina mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Coba… Kau tutup mata… Hah… Sampai kaa-san beri tanda… Hah… Baru kau buka matamu…" jelasnya di sela-sela kelelahan. "Minato!" serunya memberi tanda.

"Baik!" jawab Minato tegas. Kemudian, matanya beralih ke Naruto. "Naruto, tutup matamu!" perintahnya.

"I-iya. Baiklah." Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"…"

"…"

Hening sejenak.

"… Tou-san? Kau masih disitu?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik.

"Iya, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," hibur Minato.

Tap tap

"Nah, itu ibumu sudah datang!" sahut ayah Naruto lagi.

"Oh ya?" Naruto tidak percaya, ingin segera cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang dibawa ibunya tercinta itu.

"Nah, Naruto-kun, bukalah matamu," perintah Kushina.

Naruto membuka matanya dan…

"Na-Naruto-kun… O-otanjoubi omedetou! Naruto-kun…!"

"… Hi—HINATAAA! ?"

Bruk!

Naruto langsung berlari memeluk Hinata setelah membuka matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Rasa ganjilnya yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang kurang itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Arigatou… Hime…" ungkap Naruto pelan pada pelukan Hinata.

"Do-dou ita, Naruto-kun…" jawab Hinata pelan juga.

Tak lama kemudian, pelukan mereka pun dilepas.

"…" Naruto memandang Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Hinata… Kau… Seperti Putri dari Kerajaan betulan…" kagumnya.

Ya. Hinata memang anggun sekali pada waktu itu. Rambut ungunya yang terjurai dihiasi mahkota putih kecil di atasnya. Sedangkan pakaiannya ia memakai gaun ungu muda dengan beberapa berlian di ujung bawah gaunnya, dengan batas gaun melewati lutut sedikit. Dia juga memakai sepatu—seperti sepatu kaca—dengan hiasan bunga berwarna ungu kecil di ujungnya.

"Ah, a-arigatou… Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushing berat, namun ia tetap dapat menyanggupi dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Nah, Naruto. Bagaimana 'Hime'-mu ini? Masih kurang kah?" tanya ayahnya dengan tujuan meminta pendapat Naruto.

"Sudah, ayah. Seperti bidadari atau malaikat yang turun dari langit deh!" jawab Naruto asal, karena memang itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Hahaha, calon menantu harus begini…" sela Kushina.

'_Memang kami mau menikah?' _pikir keduanya—Naruto dan Hinata—bersamaan.

"Abaikan ibumu ini Naruto! Dan Hinata juga ya… Jangan tersinggung…" kata Minato secepatnya.

'_Dasar…' _Kushina ngambek. "Sudahlah, kalian ke ruang depan saja sana, mana tahu ada yang ingin dibicarakan secara 'empat mata'," ujar Kushina.

"Hm… Iya juga ya…" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo, Hinata!" Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata menuju ruang depan.

"I-iya!"

**-Di ruang depan-**

Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersama di sofa panjang, di depan televisi. Mereka pun saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Hime… Omae wa… Tenshi da?" tanya Naruto masih kagum.

"Te-tenshi janai yo… Naruto-kun…" jawab Hinata dengan muka memerah, pastinya. "Aku Hinata…"

"Tapi, darimana kau mendapat baju sebagus ini?" tanya Naruto lagi, penasaran. _'Hinata nggak mungkin minta dibelikan baju sebagus ini.'_

"Ano… Sebenarnya… Tadi… Ini dikasih Kushina-san… Katanya 'ambil saja'…" jelas Hinata gugup.

"Oh." Naruto merespon singkat.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata tertunduk.

"Hm?"

Deg… Deg… Deg…

"Da-daisuki da yo…" Hinata mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"! ?" Naruto kaget untuk kesekian kalinya. Pertama, dia berpikir, Hinata duluan? Dan… Perasaan mereka… "Daisuki mo… Hime…" katanya mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya juga.

Mereka pun berpelukan—untuk kedua kalinya—dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

**.**

_Mungkin ini arti dari 'kalian' itu…_

_Kami berdua mendapat kebahagiaan bersama hari ini…_

_Terima kasih, Tuhan…_

**.**

**-Flashback-**

Tap tap

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dapur yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah untuk membuang sampah sisa makan malam kemarin.

Grek

Sraaak…

Setelah Hinata membuang sampah itu ke ember khusus…

Grep!

"Ayo! Ikut!"

"Eh? ! Ta-tapi, kemana? !"

"Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan!"

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang menariknya ke suatu tempat di sebelah rumahnya…

**-Di dalam rumah itu-**

"Hinata! Tenangkan hatimu dulu!" perintah perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Ba-baiklah… Kushina-san…" balas Hinata masih ketakutan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kushina—perempuan itu—lembut.

"Su-sudah…" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang minumlah teh hangat ini, mungkin akan membuatmu lebih tenang lagi," ajaknya sambil menyuguhkan segelas teh manis hangat pada Hinata yang duduk di kasur kamar tidurnya.

Hinata pun meneguk air dalam gelas itu dan dapat kembali tenang.

"Oke, sekarang sudah lebih tenang 'kan?" sambut Kushina ceria.

"Iya…" Hinata mencoba tersenyum.

"Hm, bagus!" Kushina mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Hinata, kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

"Ah… I-itu dia, aku tidak tahu… Ma-makanya, tadi aku kaget…" kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Begitu rupanya…" Kushina mengelus-elus dagunya. "Kalau sekarang hari apa?"

"Se-Senin? Tapi, sekarang ulang tahun Naruto-kun 'kan?" Hinata tidak yakin.

"Naaah… Itu kau tahu!" Kushina menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberikanmu sebagai hadiah pada Naruto-kun!" serunya semangat.

"A-APA? !" Hinata kaget bukan main.

"Lagian 'kan… Kalau tidak kupaksa pun kau untuk jujur, sesungguhnya… Kau menyukai Naruto-kun 'kan?" selidik Kushina dengan mata sipit ala anime-style.

Deg!

"Da-darimana Kushina-san tahu?" Hinata tambah kaget.

"Sudah kelihatan dari sikap dan perilakumu, Nak…" kata Kushina, sambil duduk di samping Hinata. "Tanpa begitu pun, kalian sudah terlihat cocok kok," sanggahnya lagi.

"I-iya… Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri karena menyukai Naruto, jadi mungkin saja dia tidak begitu juga padaku," tolak Hinata.

"Yah… Jangan begitu dong…" Kushina melarang (?). "Naruto itu sering menceritakanmu, lho!" katanya memberitahu.

"Be-benarkah itu?" Mata Hinata jadi membesar, hampir tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" tegas Kushina. "Jadi… Sekarang, pakailah kostum yang kusiapkan ini! Kau harus mengambilnya untukmu, dan memakainya di depan Naruto-kun sambil mengucapkan selamat nanti, setelah ada perintah dariku, oke?"

"… Baiklah… Aku akan berusaha…" Hinata membulatkan tekadnya.

Set

Kushina langsung mengeluarkan gaun yang sangat indah, lengkap dengan mahkota kecil dan sepatunya. Ia mengangkatnya di hadapan Hinata dan segera menyuruh untuk mengganti baju yang ia pakai dengan gaun yang diberikan Kushina.

**-Setelah menukar bajunya-**

"Aih… Calon menantuku kaya' malaikat…!" Kushina terpekik kagum dan mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras saking kagumnya melihat 'calon menantu'-nya benar-benar seperti bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan.

Hinata memandang dirinya sejenak di cermin. Lalu, pikirannya langsung melayang-layang memikirkan bagaimana nantinya Naruto kalau melihatku begini, pikirnya.

"Te-terima kasih, ya… Kushina-san…" Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama…" Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa tunggu di sini! Kau boleh melakukan apa saja! Berdandan, menonton, buang air…"

"Haha… Iya, iya…" Hinata sedikit sweatdropped mendengar kata 'berdandan' dan 'buang air'.

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Kushina.

Blam!

Pintu kamarnya pun ditutup. Dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamarnya.

Krieeet

Tiba-tiba, pintu dibuka kembali.

"Ingat ya, jangan membuat suara yang membikin ketahuan."

"Hai!"

**-End of Flashback-**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**Yaaa... Sebenarnya ini cerita yang dikembangkan dari karangan narasi tugas Bahasa Indonesia saya :D Yang dibuku cuma 3 halaman kertas buku tulis biasa, dialognya cuma 3 =w=a Dan judul aslinya adalah 'Kado Terindah', dan main-chara nya DellHaku! XD Tapi sebenarnya nggak nyambung, saya nggak tahu kapan Haku ultah ==a -jiah-**

**Terus, yang aslinya juga pake majas (karena emang disuruh begitu). Tapi disini kaya'nya udah nggak ada lagi ya? '==a**

**Dan terakhir, bagi anak 7-2 yang baca ini, silahkan komen di kiriman dinding saya di grup buatan Kevin Tri Micael Panggabean itu! =w=b Tapi kalo ada aja ya, kalo nggak ada, ya nggak usah '=w=a**

**AND THE LAST... -halah- OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, NARUTO-KUN-SAMA(?)! \(^w^)/**

**Semoga makin langgeng dengan HINATA! XO (Hidup NaruHina maksudnya :3b)**

**Sekalian buat hari 'pernikahan' saya dengan Mama Ryuna :)**

**RnR? -plak-**


End file.
